magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Scrolls
Scritch-scritch. The plume's nib was wearing out. Fortunately, the parchment was filled with ink. Small lettering, colorful diagrams, a magical glow at every full stop. It reminded Lim of his time at the college. '' ''He had made a terrible mage. He could barely cast a spell on his own. Even a simple light spell faded as soon as he finished his incantations. But this, this he could do. Scrolls were so much more rigid than the hand-waving, chanting mess that was traditional magic. The plume in his hand was all the magic Lim needed. Well, that and his trusty book of stolen spells... Make Scrolls: Craft and Spell Levels Description and Definitions Scrolls really are much more useful than spells. Casting from a scroll requires no magical talent, and neither does making one. However, a mage's spellbook is still needed, so some traditional magic is required. And no scroll can be created that is not based on an actual spell. You didn't really need that scroll of Invisible Light, anyway. Crafts per Day This column lists the total amount of craft a scroll-mage of that level has per day. This number is a total. It represents how much magic-enhanced ink and scroll parchment the scroll-mage has acquired between events, and how much magic they can channel through their hands. So, a level 1 scroll-mage has ten craft, and a level 5 scroll mage has 50 craft. Highest Scroll Spell Level Like traditional mages, scroll-mages can only handle a certain amount of magic at a time. This column lists the highest level spell the scroll-mage can make into a scroll. Since a scroll mage can make a scroll out of any spell they find, if they have two versions of the same spell, but of different levels, they may use the lowest level they have for the purposes of determining the cost of the scroll, and their capability in making it. Crafting a Scroll Like all crafted objects in Magna, a scroll must be created in its proper workshop, a Library. This library is not an actual library, but a place where the scroll-mage can set out their inks and plumes on a desk, as well as prop up their spellbook, and probably keep other spellbooks for reference. Once in a Library, the scroll-mage must select the desired spell from a spellbook they possess and is present in the library, as well as any upgrades they wish to make to the scroll, and spend their cost in craft. Generally, scrolls cost twice the intended spell level in craft. Then the scroll-mage must spend a minimum of three minutes per two craft spent (rounded down, minimum 3 min) roleplaying crafting the scroll. Once the roleplay is complete, Logistics must be informed, and a tag logged before the scroll is usable in-game. Upgrades Upgrades are minor modifications to the base spell the scroll describes to make it more effective. There are a variety of them, and they are described in more detail in their own article. (to be linked) Upgrades can only be added to a new scroll. Scroll Use and Expiration All scrolls have an expiration date or duration, usually a month. When this date is reached, the scroll becomes useless, and any craft used to create it is lost. Magic does not last forever, whatever the Time Mages tell you. Similarly, a scroll can usually only be used once. Once used, it is lost. Recycling Scrolls can be reverted to their base magical material. The most material that can be recycled is 70% of the original craft spent to make the scroll. Recycling can be done in a Library, regardless of whether the scroll-mage is a member of that library. If they are not a member of the library, the craft must be used immediately, or it is lost when the scroll-mage leaves the library. (Materials left unattended will be confiscated and thrown away) Recycled craft is lost at refresh.